


Autumn cuddles

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Just a few sick cuddles, and the hand kisses I promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When lexi comes home she feels poorly Ben and Callum take care of her until Ben feels poorly too. Lots of cuddles and hand kisses.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Autumn cuddles

Late autumn was always the times lexi was most likely to be poorly, the amount of different illnesses heading around her school paired with the general colds that this time of year brought were always going to make it back to the parents no matter how much they protected themselves. 

So when lexi came home feeling poorly at lunch time Ben got her to eat and put her straight to bed, rubbing her hands gently as she drifted off to sleep next to him, the warmth and comfort of him being there enough to let her drift off, the fact that Callum has the next few days off prominent in his mind, knowing that he can easily stay home until she was better.

She awoke mid afternoon, her sad face immediately nestled into Ben’s neck, where she led on him half asleep, him carrying her down the stairs where they met with Callum on the sofa, he straight away took hold of her hand allowing her to know that he was there, her peeling her head away from the safety of ben and rubbing her eyes sniffing as she turned to look at Callum. “You feeling better” he questioned, that soft look he always give Ben when he’s poorly “um” is all she gives snuggling back into Ben’s side hiding her face and Callum knows it’s because she’s not properly awake and her head is full of other things. 

Eventually she came round, getting off of ben and sitting between them turning on the tv and laying back against Callums side, allowing her eyes to close, Ben wrapping a blanket that was on the back of the sofa around her letting her get the rest she needed. Carrying her up to bed as the hours got later and later, placing her in and tucking her toy there for comfort if she woke in the night. 

By the time it was his own bed time Callum pretty much dragged Ben up the stairs, knowing that Ben needed his sleep, yet his mind focused on getting things sorted for lexi being home, making sure they had enough meds, enough of her favourite foods. “Ben please let’s just go to bed I will go out tomorrow and get her whatever she wants” he assures, sleep taking over his eyes, Callums sure if he doesn’t get him to bed he will fall asleep right where he is. 

It doesn’t take long for his head to hit the pillow, Callums warmth transferring to Ben, as he held his body tight, the ease in him resting, Callum allows himself to drift off, snuggling slightly into Ben’s back. 

It’s the early hours when Callum shifts around, the chill of Ben’s side of the bed startled him slightly, a knock at the door is all he needs to be wide awake, pressing on the light he’s met with Lexi, tears streaming her face and pressing at the bed sheets where Ben once was earlier. “Come here” Callum offers out his arms allowing her to clamber upon their bed, immediately falling into his arms and face resting in his chest as his heart sank. 

They sit for a while, and he doesn’t really know what to say to her, the need to have Ben next to him more than ever, taking his phone from the unit next to him he pulled up Ben’s name, typing out a quick text that he needed him and then putting it on the duvet, free hand running up and down lexis back “can you tell me what’s wrong” he almost whispers into the night chill, noticeing her shaking he pulls the duvet up over her and himself “I’m poorly” she sniffles “I want daddy” she continued, more tears falling from her eyes dampening Callums top. “Daddy will be back up in a minute” he assures her, trying to assure himself, not knowing exactly where Ben had gone. 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs instantly relaxed Callum, Ben coming in and face immediately sinking, sitting down on the bed “daddy’s here baby” she immediately takes herself from Callums arms and throws herself into Ben’s. 

They talk through what was wrong with her, deciding to let her sleep in their bed so they could monitor her, as soon as she was out Ben was out too, Callum sitting for a while watching the two most important people in his life in their most peaceful ways, watching how the rise and fall of Ben and lexi moved in sync, their mouths slightly open the exact same and Callum can’t believe he gets to watch. Until eventually he sleeps, head slightly propped by the headboard. 

By morning Ben was up first, the headache that was already forming too much to deal with and he knew he had to take meds to get rid of it before the day ahead with Lexi, he couldn’t too be poorly, or at least he hoped not. 

He headed downstairs, taking out two glasses and two mugs setting the bowls on the table for Callum to sort when he got up, switching on the kettle and filling the glasses with water and taking some meds with his, and putting lexis on the table he put kids tv on for her, ready for when she was up. 

Heading back up the stairs taking in the sight of his baby girl led out across his side of the bed, hair stuck to her face where she had been crying, and Callums hair ungelled loosely spread out across the pillow softening his head and Ben wishes he could stay in this moment forever, forever except the growing pounding in his head, and slight sleepiness to his face. 

Callum eventually wakes, leaving lexi in the bed knowing she will come down on her own when she eventually wakes, greeting Ben in the kitchen with a kiss to his forehead, then filling his cup “your head is a little warm” he speaks out loud knowing Ben often hid when he wasn’t feeling good, hating the attention of it all.   
“I know, got up in the night not feeling great and then woke up with a pounding headache” he lets his head fall against his hand “you should go back to bed” Callum offers “I’ll look after lex” he takes Ben’s spare hand into his own lightly kissing against it “it’s okay, they will kick in soon and I’ll be alright” 

It wasn’t long before the sleepy girl arrived at the doorframe and Ben wasn’t sure that he had ever seen her like this before, he immediately takes her into his arms, the instant she is there she wants to get down. 

They eat breakfast together and decide on a chill day on the sofa, Ben deciding to go upstairs mid way through the afternoon, the headache returning and Callum knew he was going to end up falling asleep, Lexi snuggled into his side, Callums arm holding onto her little body where she eventually grows heavier, Callum noticing her being asleep, he carries her up and places into her own bed placing a kiss to her forehead the similar warmth to Ben’s, then heading into Ben, who was led under the duvet, the corner bunched into his hand where Callum was able to shuffle in behind him, uncurling his hand from the duvet and placing his hand there instead, bringing them up together placing kisses against the warm skin “you have no idea how much I love you” he whispers, the soft smile on his face, so madly in love with him the man in front of him. 

He knew he had to step up, ensure both Ben and lexi felt better as quickly as he could, he would take care of them, love them and give everything he could to them. Even if that was cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation about how much we miss kisses and so there are forehead and hand kisses in here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always kudos are appreciated!


End file.
